


Oh, Captain...

by Amjead



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a beautiful day. How will Dr. Watson spend it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Captain...

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reason the author doesn't say, "John" honey. You just haven't figured it out yet.

It was a beautiful spring day in England. The sun was out. There were no clouds. It was the kind of day where you leave the house without your jacket on and you feel comfortable. It was the kind of day where you sat in a park and watched the people go by which is exactly what Dr. Watson was doing. He was in his favorite park on his favorite bench. He felt that he could stay outside forever. He was just about to get up and buy a hot dog off the cart. Unfortunately, the hot dog would have to wait. He had a text. It read simply, “Oh, Captain...” Well, that was enough sunshine for one day. Time to go home. When the doctor returned to his flat, it felt eerily quiet.

“Sherlock?” he called out.

In response he heard his flatmate's low, rich voice purr out, “Oh, Captain...” from his bedroom. His palms started to sweat. He knew what was about to come. He opened the door to find Sherlock with this wrists chained to the headboard behind him. “Oh, Captain, I was so bored. I just wanted you to come home and play with me,” Sherlock said in a seductive tone.

Well, that's all it took. The doctor could never resist a chained up Sherlock. There was just something very satisfying about fucking a Sherlock that couldn't do anything. The man who wouldn't stop moving would lie still and accept all of the doctor's thrusts and such with joy all while moaning, “Oh, Captain...” All was right in the world, inside and out, on this beautiful day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer, but this fic gave me the willies. Anyway, this is my very first Johnlock fic. So, please be gentle and feel free to follow me on tumblr: followallthefandoms.


End file.
